


Hux first day at college au

by Starwars20



Series: College au and family au [1]
Category: kylux - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwars20/pseuds/Starwars20
Summary: What would happen when a young man met a man who would become his friend





	Hux first day at college au

So One day a boy called Armitage Hux had moved to a new college where he’d meet a boy about the same age as him hello he said I’m Armitage hux and I’m new here what’s your name oh hello the second boy said my name is Ben, Ben solo but people call me Kylo well Kylo it’s nice to meet you listen do you have any other friends oh yes I do Armitage yeah Oh hear thay come now hay phasma hey mitaka this is Armitage hello hux both phasma and Mitaka say had their first lesson then they had brake and then it was the second lesson and then it was lunchtime and then it was the third lesson hux was feeling like sick so he then asked the teacher if he could go to the toilet and she said yes so he then went to the toilet and he had been sick and it was from both ends so Ben was ask if he would go to check on hux when he did he took one of his hair pins out so he could pick at the lock when he got in he saw hux passed out on the floor he also smelled the sick he got out his mobile phone and he then called for an ambulance to take his new friend to the hospital and he saw the teacher and he told her what he did and he told her at he would go to the hospital with hux when the paramedics had got there and they had got hux on to the stretcher they went to the ambulance to take him to the hospital and when they were there he soon came around and then vomit again and he told the nurse he accidentally went for a number two in his pants and trousers so she went to get a nappy for him as she know at he had Norovirus so he was very dehydrated thay call his mum as she had fall custody on her son as his dad was not having her son because he worked for long periods of time so he never had no time for his son and she said she would be there as soon as she can and then when she got there she had thanked Ben for being there for hux, hux love Ben and he was ben’s boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hay so this is my first ever story and I thought hux was go to the hospital as he was ill and it was his first day at college so yeah and he then loves Ben so much at he then became his boyfriend


End file.
